Goodbye, My Friend
by CUtopia
Summary: Hedwig was a piece of him, and he would carry her memory in his soul, make it stay alive, even after he himself would join her whereever the soul went when the body died. And he knew that his loyal friend would be waiting for him.


Entry for the Harry Potter Monopoly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Owl Post" - Write for the character Hedwig.

This was inspired by the song "Der Weg" (The Path) by Herbert Grönemeyer, a German musician. The song is dedicated to his wife, who died from cancer.

(1120 Words)

* * *

 **Goodbye, My Friend**

 _..._

 _It was a piece of heaven_

 _That you exist_

 _..._

Harry sat in a meadow by the Burrow, hidden from sight by a few bushes.

He needed a moment for himself, a moment to properly say goodbye to an old friend, and as he stared onto the grass next to his feet, he found that it was harder than he would have thought it would be.

Over the last days, he'd been too shaken up to realise that Hedwig was indeed dead. His escape from Privet Drive Number Four had been chaotic, so much had happened on that particular evening that he had been unable to feel anything else than shock.

But now, as everything had sunken in, grief started to spread inside of him, and sorrow numbed him. In his hiding place, nobody saw his tears, and he was grateful for that. He wasn't in the mood to talk; he wanted silence. Even though silence meant that he would constantly listen into the wind, trying to hear the sound of wings and the rustling of feathers again. It didn't matter that he knew that hoping to hear those sounds again was in vain, he did it anyway.

A single, snow-white feather lay loosely between his fingers. He had found it in his jacket; it was a small wonder that it had stayed there during the chaos and had only fallen out when he had undressed before going to sleep.

Running the side of the feather over the back of his hand, he could almost imagine that he was caressing Hedwig, but the affectionate nibbling on his fingers never came.

Memories started to come alive in his mind, though, and his heart ached as they ran by in front of his inner eye like a movie.

 _..._

 _Every room you flooded with sun_

 _Every frustration you turned around_

 _Nordic noble_

 _Your gentle goodness_

 _Your untamed pride_

 _Life isn't fair_

 _..._

It was winter in Hogwarts, and he was standing in the Owlery by one of the windows, his Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, mouth and nose to shield him from the cold. Even though the landscape around the castle was coated with a thick blanket of perfectly white snow, he could easily spot this single spot, white as well, that came closer and closer.

A small smile formed on his lips as Hedwig crossed the last distance between her and the castle with powerful wing beats, gliding around the Owlery tower for a round before flying through the window and landing softly on Harry's arm that was already waiting for her.

"Hey Hedwig," Harry whispered and gently freed her feathers from some stray snowflakes. The owl looked as if she was smiling as she scooted closer to his body on his arm and pressed the side of her head against his cheek for a moment. It was a gesture full of affection, and Harry knew that she would always be his best friend.

OoO

It was the first evening back at Privet Drive Number Four after Hagrid had visited Harry to tell him that he was a wizard and had took him shopping to Diagon Alley.

Harry's head was still buzzing from all these new experiences, and he could barely tear his eyes away from all these packages of things they had bought; he was curious what all of these objects and books were there for and he wished it would already be time to go to Hogwarts.

But there was one thing that was even more interesting than the new magical utensils – it was the owl that was oberving his every movement from within her cage. She was the best birthday present he had ever had, and he felt comfortable around her. An air of calmness seemed to surround him, making his room a little safe haven.

One afternoon, he'd opened the cage and the window for her to stretch her wings, he was skipping through the pages of a book called 'A History of Magic', when the Snowy Owl came flown back inside and landed on his shoulder without a warning. Harry twitched in shock, but didn't make an attempt to shake her off – she was a steady presence, and it was as if warmth was spreading his body.

"Hey," he whispered gently, and looked up into her amber eyes when he realised something. "Oh, I haven't given you a name yet."

She was rustling with his feathers, as if she was agreeing to his statement, and Harry bit his lip, trying to think of something. Then, he had an idea – freneticly scrolling through the pages of the heavy book, his eyes scanned page for page. There had to be a good name somewhere...

From time to time, he suggested a name to the owl, and every time, she gave him a clearly disapproving stare.

"Uh... how about Hedwig? It sounds nice."

Her claws gently pressed on his shoulders and she nibbled on his nose, something he took for a 'Yes'.

"Okay, Hedwig it is, then."

 _..._

 _I'm not leaving here_

 _I've extended my stay_

 _New time travel_

 _Open world_

 _I have you safe inside my soul_

 _I'll carry you with me until the curtain falls_

 _..._

Taking a few deep, shaky breaths, Harry blinked a few tears away.

He missed Hedwig, and he couldn't imagine to be without her. There barely had been any longer time period they had been separated; she had always been by his side. She had judged him for doing mistakes and had been a steadying presence when he'd felt alone.

Even though he knew that she probably couldn't understand what he was saying when he opened his heart to her, he felt like she knew exactly when he felt bad.

On his first journey to Hogwarts, she had been the familiarity on an adventure into the unknown, and after his first year, she'd been a piece of home in the long summers away from the castle and his link to his friends.

He would never forget her, he would make sure of that. She didn't deserve to be forgotten, to become a memory that disappeared after some time. Harry wanted her to become an image that would live forever. It was the least he could do for her after she had saved his life.

Hedwig was a piece of him, and he would carry her memory in his soul, make it stay alive, even after he himself would join her whereever the soul went when the body died.  
And he knew that his loyal friend would be waiting for him.

 _..._

 _I'll carry you with me_

 _Until the curtain falls._


End file.
